This invention relates to a device and method for diet control; more specifically, to an autonomous portable electronic device and method that can scan barcodes and relate barcode data to a nutrition facts database. This device can extract, display, and store in a cumulative fashion the nutrition data of scanned items and will allow the user to easily determine when calorie and nutrient limits have been reached in relation to a selected diet plan.